The Future is Ours to Decide
by HecticVexor
Summary: A crossover between Sherlock and Xenoblade Chronicles. The worlds of Moriartie and Viverestdolor have been locked in a standstill, giving way for life to flourish and a species called Homs to become self aware. Sherlock Holmes, a simple Homs living in Colony 9 at the foot of Moriartie, is researching a weapon called the Monado. But what can a simple boy do when faced with gods?


Beginning this tale at a definite point is almost as difficult as trying to find the beginning point of time. The simplest way to begin is to set a stage. Our story takes place across an endless ocean. No beings in existence, it's a realm of peace and silence. Then, two titans came into existence to found life in this barren world. Viverestdolor, the first titan, wielded a metal sword with the power to slice through anything. The second titan, Moriartie, held in its hand a sword of glowing beauty, far surpassing the plain expanse of sea before them. The titans, however, were not at ease.

They did battle for eons, the land of their bodies carved out as they clashed swords and drew upon their strength to wound the other. Eventually, Moriartie found itself with an opening. Striking with immense force, the glowing sword struck at Viverestdolor and cut the titan's arm off. Wielding the metal blade with only one arm, Vivere struck back at Moriartie and severely wounded it at the chest. There, locked in pain and unable to draw strength for another blow, the titans faded from life and became the land of our story. Do not forget the titans, as they are the reason for our story.

From Moriartie, life flourished. Creatures known as Homs began to roam the world as other species grew around them, making themselves known as the people of the land as Telethia balanced population and kept the titan' will. Nopon made their way to a forest as High Entia began to dwell at the head of the titan. All remembered the sacrifices the titan made to protect them from Vivere, but none truly saw the god, as he remained hidden from their world, an unseen protector whom the people eventually forgot. They soon believed Moriartie to be a dead piece of a once great man, who fell victim to another titan's demise.

Those who were created for life in the Viverestdolor, there became a race known as Machina. They lived alongside the goddess who once controlled their titan. The people could not forget a goddess who gave them life as they desired, choosing to live and learn alongside those beginning races of her land. The only thing that made them doubt was when those of the capital would look upon Moriartie and remember she had done battle with the titan. However, this soon came to pass and the goddess was revered as the hero who had brought them into a beautiful existence.

Our story does not end here, however. It is only the beginning. The stage is set, the actors are waiting behind the curtains, and act one is about to unfold.

_Siertan, XX days, XXX hours._

_Journal 16._

_We have made it to the mountain, and it is frigid. I still have to wonder why the Holmes family chose to bring along their child, seeing as he is only five years old, but he seems to be enjoying the journey. Sherlock has yet to say anything rude to us, apart from Phillip. We have still yet to see Sebastian come to meet us, and we can only hope that the expanse of Moriartie has not swallowed him up and taken him to a far off land. The estimated time until we reach tower has decreased to six hours now that the snowstorm has died down. When we reach the tower, we will make another entry and hopefully begin discovering the secrets of the land we have just began to venture from._

Were you hoping for another entry? You will not have any luck. You will find in time, dear reader, that not everything will pan out quite as you expect. The trip to the tower was a long and grueling one, filled with pain and suffering, but they did reach their destination. And there they remained. I must leave you for now, so that our actors can grace the stage, but I shall return when I need to, for not all intentions are pure and not all ideas are ideal.

* * *

Bonjour my lovely people. I know this is short, but such are introductions. I merely set the stage for this fic, and I have to say... This is the fanfiction that I have been planning for quite a while now, and it seems to finally be running how I want it to in my head. This narrator is just a random voice to guide us along, no real purpose to be honest. The game (and by association, this fic) is extremely complex and it will take a long time to make, and school is a real problem sometimes, so I'm not sure when this will be updated, but I will try to aim for at least once a week once I get the ball rolling. So until next time, my darling readers!


End file.
